Lonely No More
by rory21
Summary: Set at the end of episode 2.08 "Get Carter". Guy refuses to let Marian go after her short visit and she's once again prisoner of the castle. Will she find an alley this time or she's destined to feel alone? an Allan/Marian oneshot.


"**Lonely No More"**

An **Allan/Marian** one shot set at the end of episode 2.08 "Get Carter".

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; English is not my own language so i apologize for errors/typos.  
R&R and enjoy it! :)

* * *

**  
**When Guy had told her earlier that he forbade her to leave again he was actually serious.

He meant that.

And so here she was again, confined in the smothering walls of the castle that now seemed to her even more oppressive after having spent the last few days in the forest with Robin and the gang. And that now felt even colder since her beloved father wasn't under the same roof anymore.

At least now she wasn't obliged to be followed everywhere she went by a guard; that being Guy's furthest (and self proclaimed) display of affection for her. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle, but at least she wasn't officially considered as some sort of prisoner.

That could be considered as an improvement from her previous stay at the castle, after all.

On the other hand, the fact that now, after that sudden and unexpected kiss, Guy was fully convinced of her long denied feelings for him… surely not.

In what other mess had she put herself into?

Maybe Robin was right, she should have remained at the camp while the others completed their mission instead of following them and almost throwing herself at Gisborne. But, after all, she had saved Robin's life and had let Much and Will escape unnoticed doing so, which was obviously worthy the cause. She could consider her new found captivity as the price to pay for Robin's life and their friends' freedom, a price that she was of course much willing to pay… but that now didn't make her feel less lonely at all.

She let out a weak sigh and rested her elbows on the parapet, one of the highest towers of the castle being the safest place she had found for now. Meaning that there would be taking a lot of time for Guy to find her, and since she had just caught glimpse of the black dressed figure leaving on horseback, she could consider herself free for at least another while.

She didn't know for how long she could use the fact that she was grieving for her loss as an excuse to restrain his new found leap for her and, honestly, she wasn't looking forward to find out.

Hopefully Robin would think of something else by then to help her out.

Yeah, Robin, that now seemed so far away from where she was, all alone in the world.

…Or maybe not, since the unmistakable noise of footsteps echoed behind her.

She instinctively froze. Could it be Gisborne? Could her eyesight have deceived her?

She slowly turned around to face whoever it was and didn't bother to hide a relieved sigh when she found out it was _only_ Allan.

"Your days in the wild already over?" He teased, walking towards her and taking her same position before the parapet.

"Guy refused to let me go again." She explained, a restless vibe in her voice.

"Honestly, can't blame the guy after your reaction." He half smirked, obviously referring to the kiss he had witnessed a few hours earlier.

Marian just rolled her eyes as she distractedly glanced in the forest's direction.

Following her gaze, he didn't need to ask what she was thinking about. Or better, _who_ she was thinking about.

"He'll find a way to let you out again, you know."

She faintly smiled for a second without pretending not to know who Allan was referring to, before frowning again.

"I don't know, maybe he prefers that I remain here."

"Yeah, sure." Allan sarcastically commented.

"Things weren't going smoothly," she shrugged "it seems like I'm not much inclined to take orders without discussing. Especially his." She concluded biting her bottom lip.

"Then you fitted perfectly as my substitute." He chuckled. "Not so lucky for them though, since we've both ended up at Gisborne's mercy. Maybe that's destiny, some kind of curse or something."

"With the little difference that I came back here to save Robin's life, you betrayed him." She instinctively pointed out.

"I know," he sighed before retaining his usual composure. "Not being funny, but I guess Robin didn't like that kiss any more that he liked what I did."

She rolled her eyes again, then looked at him sideways, realizing that actually she had never asked him the question that was bugging her since a while.

"Why did you betray them?" She finally brought herself to ask, this time trying to conceal the accusation in her voice with simple curiosity.

"I don't know," he shrugged, avoiding her gaze "I didn't mean for things to go this way… somehow it just… happened, I guess."

She nodded, looking at him even though his eyes were fixed somewhere below them, and, by the unusual low tone of his voice, she would have sworn that that was one of the few rare times Allan A' Dale was actually being honest and serious.

"I got carried away without even realizing that." He continued "When Gisborne caught and tortured me I eventually agreed to save my life once again… and the money helped, I won't deny that. But I didn't think it would have continued this way, I didn't want it to be this way…"

As he trailed off, she found herself letting out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Guy tortured you?" She asked, a mix of sympathy and shock in her voice.

He nodded his positive confirmation, finally allowing himself to lift his eyes on her again… and was both relieved and surprised not to find a shadow of reproach or disappointment in hers.

"But does… does Robin know that?" She unsurely asked.

"I don't think it would make much difference." He grimaced.

"I could talk to him, I could try to convince him to-"

"Nah, no point in trying." He cut her off with a bitter smile "He already told me it's over. No second chance for good old lying, cheating and stealing Allan A' Dale. Not that I'm blaming him for that. Probably I wouldn't give myself a second chance neither."

"…I don't think you're giving yourself enough credit, I'm not saying that you're not guilty, but we all make mistakes. And after all you've not given them completely away. You never told Guy where the camp is. Maybe there's still a possibility."

"Stop objecting Robin's decisions, you don't want to end up like me." He chuckled, making her slightly smile.

"We can try again," she offered "maybe together we can make him re-consider the idea if you're sincerely repentant. I know Robin, it takes some time to win his trust back but he's good hearted."

He faintly smiled but shook his head nevertheless.

"I think it's too late after our little not-so-friendly conversation. And besides, what for? Yes, I could be part of the gang again… but for how long? Once this will be over I ain't got anything waiting for me. I'd better take what Gisborne offers me as long as I can." He shrugged, looking away once again. "I told him, Robin I mean, I'm not Robin Hood. I don't get the glory, I don't get the fame, and I don't get the lady."

He briefly paused, afraid of having revealed too much as next to him she changed her position, leaning with her back against the parapet.

"I just try to survive. That's what I do." He concluded.

She let out a barely noticeable sigh. "He didn't kill you, though. Even if he could have. It has to mean something."

He sarcastically smiled, "You told him not to, that's why he didn't."

Silence filled the space between them while they stared in different directions, their arms barely touching.

"I didn't thank you." He stated in a low whisper a few minutes later.

"What for?"

"You saved my life. And I know I didn't deserve to be saved."

"You don't need to thank me." She softly smiled "We made some sort of a deal, didn't we? I saved your life and you're covering up for me with Guy. Like today, when you came up with that idea of the convent." She playfully rolled her eyes making him chuckle. "And I won't even question what you meant with that '_I'm good with nuns.'_"

"Seems like we're a good team after all."

"Maybe," she shrugged but he could catch the amusement in her tone.

"Can I ask you a question?" He then asked, his tone strangely and unusually serious again.

She nodded her permission.

"Why did you save my life?"

His tone caught her off guard, once again. And not only cause he didn't sound at all like the cheeky, impertinent, funny Allan A' Dale, but cause he sounded like someone who was wondering how much he really deserved it, and since long.

"You're not a bad man, Allan. I don't think you are." She corrected herself to prevent the objection she knew he was forming. "Even though you made your mistakes."

At first he didn't answer, leaving her wondering if maybe he was expecting her to say something else… then he spoke up in a low, soft tone.

"I'm not helping you because of that deal we made when you forbade Robin to kill me. I never said anything about you to Guy… not the smallest information. I would never give you away, _never_." He solemnly concluded, pausing on the final word.

Daring to lift his eyes up again, he was glad to see a smile curving her lips and a soft blush on her cheeks.

She didn't have the chance to say anything though, cause he was again the first to speak when something below them caught his attention.

"He's back." He announced with a grimace.

That was soon mirrored by Marian when she turned to look at Guy's well known figure coming down from his horse, a sigh escaping her lips.

"I'll go and distract him so you can stay on your own a little more." He offered with a good hearted smile. "And if he asks, I didn't see you anywhere. Or maybe in the opposite wing of the castle."

"Thank you, Allan A' Dale." She softly said with a grateful smile, before placing her arms around his neck and sweetly kissing him on the cheek.

When she pulled away he chuckled, already on the door.

"Not being funny, but I must be under a curse or something… seems like I always have to sit back and watch as the man I take orders from tries to charm the lady I like, not funny at all."

She softly giggled as he closed the door behind him, not before winking at her.

And after all, Marian thought, even in the cold darkness of the castle, she wasn't that lonely anymore.


End file.
